Rynar's Newbie Guide
FIRST OF ALL. THIS MAY SEEM LIKE A LONG READ, BUT IT AIN'T This game is an IDLE Game. Meaning you just wait and let it run before you can do anything with it. Most people find this game boring. But for busy people, this is for them. Just letting it run and then checking it from time to time. Also, here is the discord link. https://discord.gg/aPwutCA FAQs (Frequently Asked Questions) Q: Who is the best hero to buy? A: No one. They're literally all the same. They only vary with the price, looks, and animation. Q: But the 2000 jewel hero is soooooo much better than the 200 jewel hero A: No they are not. If you bought a less than 2000 jewel hero, you have the ability to maximize its stats for the price of 2000 - (price of the hero). Meaning, if you bought a 200 jewel hero, you can maximize its stats for 1800 more jewel. Q: I have so many jewels should I buy anything from jewel shop? Should I buy gold using jewel? Should I rebirth twice? A: NO. Never buy those. Save those jewels for your mid-game. You can get gold by just doing stages and pushing max stage. New stages that you've never reached before gives you more gold. You're gonna need jewels SOOOO bad for upgrading a WD Weapon. (World Dungeon Weapon) Q: When should I rebirth? A: When you're stuck for an ample amount of time within the same stage over and over. Q: Should I equally reinforce my heroes? Like get them 10 points each so they're equal? A: If you have OCD, I can't blame you. But in Q: How to get runes???? A: You can get runes via drop and from the free shop. Q: Should I get every hero? A: This is a newbie guide. I'm gonna have to say no. Your core hero should be Knight, Archer, Warlock, Mage, Buffer. Only 5. I'll get into details as to why should you only have 5 and why is there no healer or tank. But you could buy a tank, it's just not recommendable at this early stage. Q: How do I get honor points? A: You get honor points from daily pvp, weekly pvp, honoring the top guy on the weekly pvp. Q: I have considerably many honor points, should I buy chests? A: Yes but, not at this stage. This is a newbie guide, focus on using your honor points to upgrade your power level. Q: What and where is power level? A: Power level is an effective way of making your heroes stronger. It increases your heroes' reinforcement stats and their silver level stats. Q: Should I worry about silver quests? A: Nope. Leveling up your heroes at this point is useless. Because your heroes scale faster with equipment when you're new. Q: Wow I now have gold to invest, what should I do? WOW! There is a Special Market selling a S Weapon for 300k! Should I buy? A: NO. Use your gold for synthesizing equipments. To synthesize, make a +5 body part, make another +5 body part, then choose the body part you wanna synthesize. Tap synthesize, it will ask for another +5 body part. Choose the other +5 body part and synthesize. Same with weapon, helms, trinkets. Q: I have a 9.9/10 A Quality Gem! I SHOULD DEFINITELY SOCKET MY GEAR AND PUT IT, RIGHT? A: No. You must not be bothered by gems right now. Also, Gems = Thing you put on your gears. Jewels = In game currency. If your bag is full, you can cube 4 A Quality gems to get 1 S Quality gem. You should keep good S Quality gems. Go and ask the chat if that S Quality gem is good. Sometimes you get a random S Quality gem drop by sheer luck. Never extract them. Q: Should I buy Dragon's Heart, Soul of the Dead, and Ancient Stone to promote my heroes?(These are the materials used to promote a hero) A: Yes. But not for all of them. You can buy them for your Knight, Archer, and Buffer(IMO), then you can wait for the dungeon drops. If you're impatient, you can buy them for all your 5 or 6 heroes. Now that FAQs are out of the way (I think), I'm gonna give you advice and tips (straight outta Fishy's dungeon) Detailed Explanation and Tips (SRAIGHT OUTTA FISHY'S DUNGEON) Why in the hell should I only use 5 or 6 heroes this early? Shouldn't it be better to use 9 already!? The more the merrier! Ok buddy. Listen, in this game, QUALITY > QUANTITY. It will be faster to progress with less heroes since you have to use lesser gold. Think about it, if you have 9 heroes, you will need to invest in all of them. But if you have only 5 or 6 heroes, you can use the supposed gold for those "3 other heroes" into your 5 or 6 heroes. Plus, there are buffs from buffer that will only cover 3 heroes. Yes, upgrading those buff skills will target 9 heroes in the future, but that will be IN THE FUTURE. Invest those gold into other things like reinforcing your equipment. That's it. For early stages, you should promote your Knight. ASAP. It doesn't matter which Knight it is. You can go and buy a Knight if you don't like the given Knight. But ONLY 1 KNIGHT. Why? as I said, QUALITY > QUANTITY. Plus, your knight will be your TANK for the first 10k stages. Sounds crazy, right? It's true. Knights can withstand and soak the damages pre 10k. But post 10k will be time for the Tank to step it up. Should you get a Tank at the very beginning? You can, but I will not recommend it. Why no HEALER? Healers are literally useless at the beginning. You have a buffer that will heal and buff your other heroes, and healers need huge gold investments to be useful. The only thing useful for a healer is their "God Shield" which is the last skill. You have to pay a huge amount of gold to be able to upgrade the God Shield and make it cover all your heroes. Because by default, God Shield will only be used for 1 hero. Upgrading it will also increase the amount of hero it will cover. UPGRADING SKILLS? Don't worry about upgrading skills. You should never invest on every skill there is. You won't be using every single skill of your hero. Why? Because you will be only using 2 or 3 skills for some hero, but not all heroes. For example, you will be using skills 1 and 2 for your Archer in the mid-game. You will only use skills 2 and 4 for your Warlocks in the mid-game. Tanks will only use 3, 4, and 5th skills mid-game. Why? Because mobs beyond 10k will hurt your heroes so much. The progression is way too fast. You will have to out-damage the mobs in order to keep pushing stages. "But will it be better to activate all skills for more damage?" NOPE. Because the queue and casting time will hurt your chances of pushing the stage. You're screwed if you wipe. Lucky if you recover. For Archers, invest in 1st and 2nd. For Knights, idk to be honest this was made after the new patch. But recommended to upgrade skills 3, 4, and 5. For Warlocks, skills 2 and 4. Upgrade 5 just a bit then never touch it again. For Tanks, skills 3, 4 and 5. For Buffer, 1, 2, 4, and 5. Your buffer is literally there to buff. For Mage: All of them are being used. Especially skill 2. Skill 2 is your auto-attack for mage. You don't necessarily have to upgrade it all at once. You should be upgrading them semi-seriously post 10k. You should be optimizing your gears pre 10k stages. Investing on those skills doesn't mean you'll have to deactivate the skills that aren't being used. GETTING GOLD? There are various ways to get gold. First is just to push stages. Second is by doing the infinity dungeon(It's located at the world map, there's a cave looking at the left side.) You get more gold the stronger you get. It's like pushing stages but hardcore stuff. Third is at the free shop. There are bunch of free stuff there every 24hrs more or less. OPTIMIZING GEARS: For gear optimization, this is the first rule. EVERYONE GETS ALL WIZARD ACCESSORIES. Yes. Wizard Necklace, Wizard Trinket, and Wizard Rings. Why? Because of the cooldown mainly. But also the crit rate and crit damage. But mostly the cooldown. You should max the cooldown of your heroes ASAP. That's the thing you should focus besides optimizing your gears. Work on making all your gears +15. All of them. For every single one of them. It's your strategy if you want to +15 the equipment on 1 hero first, or balance them so they're not too far apart. Honestly, I would do the 2nd. Make them all +5 greens, then +5 oranges, then +5 violets. That's what I'd do. Don't socket them. You're wasting gems. You should socket them mid-game when your gears are optimized. Here are the gears that I run for my heroes' For Archer: Leather Helm, Cloth Chest, Leather Pants, Cloth Pants, Cloth Gloves/Leather Gloves. All of them are WDs, except for the Leather Gloves. For Tank: Cloth Boots and Gloves, all WD Plate. All of them are WDs. For Buffer: Same as Archer, but non WD cloth gloves. For Warlock and Mage: EARLY MID-GAME For early mid game, this is where the tables will slightly turn. Because you'll start to get some World Dungeon Gears. Not all WD(World Dungeon) Gears are better for your hero. But WD Weapons? They're what you need. If you get strong enough to fight higher dungeons, go and fight them. If you drop a weapon, immediately use it. Make it +30 ASAP using bare gold if you can. But if you can't, use JoBs(Jewel of Blessings. You can get these from world dungeon bosses. It's a 100% Drop.) But only use JoBs when your WD Bow is +22 already via bare gold upgrade. Yes it's a 5% chance, but JoBs are much harder to get than gold. If you have no WD Bot yet, just push your Bow to +18 and wait for that WD Bow. Same with WD Staff. Make your mage's staff +18(JUST THE MAGE. NOT THE WARLOCK AND BUFFER) if you have no WD Staff. Upgrade to +50 whichever comes out first. WD Bow or WD Staff. Beyond +30, you will now have to use these J E W E L S. Yes. You're gonna buy the reinforcement items using jewels. Straight. Including JoBs if you're upgrading from +31 to +50. JoBs(Jewel of Blessings) and SoulDust. Just don't touch them L U L. You don't need to use them. YET. Keep them, don't extract them. THINGS THAT YOU ARE ALLOWED TO BUY USING JEWELS: # Bag Space. # Soul of the Dead, Ancient Stone, Dragon Heart. These are tier 3 materials used to promote your heroes. Buy them if they're on sale at the special market if you can. # Rune Slots # Heroes # Maximizing Hero Stats # Artifact Slot RUNE SETUP As of 11/8/18, the rune setup is 4x CHT and 2x CAC. What the hell are those amirite? CHT = Crit Damage / Hit Rate / Tough Rate CAC = Crit Rate / Attack Speed / Cooldown Just look at the base description. It should be Crit Damage or Crit Rate. That's all you need to know. GUILD? Almost everytime I see a newbie, they always wanna join a guild asap. Don't find a guild yet. Get strong and when you get around 3k stages, find a guild. Most guilds in this game are dead. If you can find a good and active guild at the very start, good for you. How to see if a guild is active? Click on the guild, you should see their heroes. Click on their guild icon at the top left, click on members. You should see how many hours ago their members went online the last time. ARTIFACTS! For artifacts, you will need to maximize Magic Clock ASAP. Yes. That's the first thing you should maximize. You can upgrade Ancient Scroll while at it. The artifacts that you will be needing at the early game are: # Ancient Scroll # Revive Book # Magic Clock # Piggy Bank(For future use) # Ancient Bow # Ancient Staff # Ancient Sword No point in getting Speedy Shoes for now. But beyond 1k, I think you should get it for faster rebirth, faster hero reinforcing.